


Sadistic Pleasure

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dubious Consent, Gross self indulgent torture porn really, Knife Play, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Safeword Use, Violent Sex, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: Lucifer knows that Mammon let someone else play with him, but Mammon won't tell. He'll have to find another way to get the information out of him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Asmo Gets Around [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246





	Sadistic Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is pretty disturbing and violent. If you don't like it don't read it. 
> 
> It's sort of a sequel to Masochist's dream, which is why it's in this series, but it can also be read alone. Leave a comment if you liked it!

Mammon was walking down the halls of the house of lamentation after dinner. Lucifer had left dinner early and was acting suspicious, so he was naturally on edge as he headed to his room. When he opened the door to his own room and turned on the lights, he saw Lucifer standing by his bed with his arms crossed looking as intimidating as ever. Mammon screamed and jumped back, then scowled.

“Lucy! What the hell are you doing in here?!” He asked, gulping. The first born smiled that confident smile and narrowed his eyes. 

“Shut the door Mammon.” 

“What?! No, I don’t hafta do anything until you tell me what-“

“Shut. the door.” Lucifer took a step towards Mammon, and the second born squeaked and shut the door. 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Mammon said, trying to look confident, but he took a step back when Lucifer crossed the room to stand in front of him. 

“No? Past experiences say otherwise.” He reached up and grabbed a handful of Mammon’s hair, yanking his head to the side painfully. Mammon squeaked. “I know you let someone else play with you Mammon,” he accused. Mammon’s eyes immediately widened in fear as he realized exactly what was going on. 

“Wh-what?! No I didn’t, I don’t know what yer talking about!” He insisted, though the terror in his eyes told Lucifer everything he needed to know. 

“Oh, lying to me too, are you? Tsk tsk.” He released Mammon’s hair and grabbed him instead by his throat. “The sooner you tell me the truth, the easier this will be on you. Although, you will need to be punished for playing without permission either way. So, still sure you want to lie to me?” Mammon gulped, struggling to breathe a bit as Lucy’s grip tightened and he weighed his options. On one hand he was terrified and knew it would be smarter to just confess now and make this as easy as possible. But on the other hand…

“I didn’t Lucy!” Terrified as he was, the masochist was thrilled and incredibly turned on and wanted to experience where the sadist was going with this. 

“No? Well then.” He squeezed harder for a moment then threw Mammon to the ground. “The toys you keep in your drawer are too tame for the punishment you deserve. We’re going to the crypts.” Mammon’s eyes widened and he squeaked, trembling. In a hidden room in the crypts, Lucifer and Mammon kept all their most extreme devices which were rarely used. Mammon started to stand back up but Lucifer’s foot came down on his back, knocking him over then crushing him into the ground.

“Crawl.” 

Mammon looked up at Lucifer, opening his mouth to protest, but when he saw the malevolent look in Lucifer’s eyes he was silenced by fear and he looked back down. When Lucifer’s foot was removed he got up on his hands and knees, face bright red, and crawled forward. The first born opened the door and walked confidently out into the hall.

“Lucy, the others…” Mammon said in a pleading voice as he shamefully crawled into the hall behind Lucifer. 

“What about them? If they see they’ll know you’re being punished. Nothing unusual there.” He started to walk down the hall, maintaining a brisk pace that Mammon struggled to follow, and he bruised his knees as he crawled after him. By the time they got to the crypts Mammon’s knees were bloodied and he winced, collapsing to the ground once they were in their hidden room. 

His rest didn’t last long however, as Lucifer dragged him up by his wrists. He tied them tightly together with rope which he slung over a metal hook on the ceiling. The position allowed Mammon’s toes to brush the floor but his body was supported hanging from the hook. 

“Who did you let do this to you Mammon? I heard you screaming and moaning in your room. I heard another voice.” He pulled his gloves off with his teeth then set his hands on Mammon’s chest, waiting.

“I already told ya, no one!” He insisted. Lucifer shook his head and his nails sharpened into claws which he raked down Mammon’s chest, shredding his shirt in the process. The cry that fell from Mammon’s lips was more from surprise at the sudden sting than from pain, having taken much worse from Lucifer before. Lucifer made quick work of stripping him, leaving him nude as he hung by his wrists from the ceiling. Mammon’s cock was already starting to stir, taking interest in the punishment despite his complaints. He saw Lucifer getting something and gasped when he saw what it was.

“N-no! Lucifer, please, no!” He cried, convulsing. Lucifer looked up at him.

“I trust you remember your safeword Mammon, and that if you’re truly not enjoying this you’ll use it.” With that he fastened the device to the base of Mammon’s cock. It was a spiked cock ring, with dull screws pointing inward that could be tightened, which Lucifer did. As the screws were slowly tightened to dig into his cock Mammon screamed, his cock involuntarily twitching as he trembled. The first born took a step back to admire the way Mammon’s face twisted in pain and tears started to form in his eyes. “I’ll ask again. Who did you let play with you?” Mammon stared at him for a moment, then looked down.

“N-No one, Lucy…” He sounded less convinced himself and Lucifer smirked, pleased that he’d already managed to break him down to this degree. 

“No?” He drew a knife from his clothes, a menacingly sharp blade. “You know the sooner you tell the sooner this will be over.” He grabbed Mammon’s jaw in one hand, their faces an inch apart. Then he brought the knife up and slowly dragged the dull edge of it over the trembling demon’s cheek. Mammon’s eyes darted nervously to the knife. “Color?” Lucifer asked. Mammon took a deep breath before he answered. 

“G-green…” 

“Good.” Lucifer pulled the knife away then set it over his abdomen and dug in, slicing a shallow line from one side of his belly to the other. Mammon’s eyes widened at the sting and tears started to drip down his face as he screamed. Every twitch of his cock made the screws in the ring dig deeper, amplifying the pain that shot through his body. 

Lucifer was relentless with the knife, slowly making his way across his whole torso. The cuts he left across his chest and belly were shallow and wouldn’t scar, but blood formed in beads and dripped down. Finally he pocketed the knife and set his gloved hands on Mammon’s chest, smearing the blood across his pecs as the younger demon sobbed in pain. 

“Who?” He asked again. This time Mammon didn’t answer at all, choking on his sobs as he tried to regain his breath. Lucifer frowned. “Color?” It took Mammon a moment to answer.

“Ah… green…” He choked out finally and Lucifer smiled. He dragged his hands down Mammon’s torso, pressing more pain into the bloody wounds across his body, then he pulled the knife back out. This time he knelt in front of him and set the dull end of the knife on his hard cock. Mammon’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, crying. Lucifer smirked and slowly, carefully, teased his cock with the knife though he never made a cut. Even he wasn’t that cruel. 

Mammon wasn’t expecting it at all when the knife was quickly pulled away and slashed across his leg, deeper than the other cuts and bringing more blood to the surface before Lucifer threw the knife to the ground and stood back up. He finally took his gloves off and ran his fingers through the mess on Mammon’s stomach, then pushed two bloody fingers against his lips.

“Suck.” Mammon’s trembling lips slowly parted and he took Lucifer’s fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around them as he cleaned them of his own blood. Lucifer’s own cock was hard in his pants and he pressed the palm of his free hand to his bulge, moaning softly. The sadist would rather focus on Mammon than himself though, and after a moment he pulled his fingers out and walked to the wall where all sorts of seemingly instruments of torture were hanging. He picked out a simple black flogger and returned to Mammon. 

When the flogger came down against his cut-up chest, Mammon’s scream reverberated through the room and his body convulsed. The sadistic first born was merciless, each strike hitting over his cuts harder than the last. Mammon’s eyes were screwed shut, tears falling to the floor as he screamed and cried. 

“Asmo!” He shouted finally, in between hits. The hits stopped and he took a few seconds to regain his breath. “It w-was Asmo, I let Asmo play with me!” He sobbed, shaking. Lucifer smiled and dropped the flogger. 

“Good boy. And what did he do to you?” Lucifer smeared his hands through the blood on his chest again the walked around behind him, rubbing one bloody finger around his entrance before he pushed it inside. Mammon moaned, biting his lip.

“He tied me to the wall in m-my room and whipped me…” He gasped as another finger entered him. “A-And hit me with the cane!”

“And did he touch your cock?” Lucifer asked, reaching around with his free hand to give his cock a few pumps. It twitched painfully against the screws and Mammon whimpered.

“Y-yes…” 

“I see. Thank you for telling me.” A third bloody finger was pushed into Mammon and he moaned, rutting back against him. 

“Lucy… please, fuck me!”

“Hmm. You have been a good boy and told me…” He withdrew his fingers, leaving Mammon’s hole twitching desperately. Lucifer unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it as he stood behind Mammon. 

“Please Lucy, please I need it! I’m sorry I let Asmo touch me, you do it best, just fuck me!” He cried. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Mammon’s waist, his sleeve pressing into the cuts on his stomach, as he rubbed the head of his cock on Mammon’s entrance. With only the blood smeared around the rim and his own precum as lube, he slowly pushed in. 

Once he bottomed out, Lucifer didn’t give Mammon any time to adjust. He pulled out and slammed back in, bracing Mammon with the arm around his waist as he set a punishing pace. Before long Mammon was screaming again, eyes closed as his body was jolted forward with the force of every thrust from the first born. 

“Ahh! Lucy, please, take off the ring I need to cum!” Lucifer’s hand slowly undid the ring around his cock and it dropped to the floor, leaving his cock red and puffy where it had been digging in. As his fingers wrapped around Mammon’s cock he slammed into his prostate. The younger demon screamed and came immediately, throwing his head back as he sprayed cum across the floor. Lucifer grabbed onto both of his hips and continued to fuck him hard. 

Mammon was limp now, exhausted as Lucifer pumped into him. The first born came with little more than a quiet groan, and Mammon shuddered feeling himself being filled. 

Finally, Lucifer pulled out and cut through the rope binding Mammon’s hands. The second born slumped to the ground, which was a mess of blood and semen. Lucifer bent down and picked him up, wrapping him in an old blanket they kept down here for exactly this. He carried him carefully to his bedroom, wary of onlookers, and to the bathroom where he got the demon settled into a warm bath. Mammon cracked one eye open, relaxing in the warm water as the filth was slowly washed away, and he smiled.

“Lucy, you’re so good to me…” Lucifer laughed.

“I’m really not, but if you think so then alright.” He carefully cleaned and dressed Mammon’s wounds before getting him into bed. By that point the second born was already asleep, his face still red from crying. Lucifer smiled and tucked him in then left, returning to the crypts to clean up.


End file.
